percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
He was always there.
Chapter 1- The First Meeting- Newborn Poseidon's PoV I took one last look at my wife, just to make sure she was actually asleep before misting into my son's nursery. I stood by the window and looked at the cot at the other side of the room. I could sense movement which meant that my newborn son must still be awake. I walked over to the cot, being careful not to make to much noise and wake up my previous lover Sally. I will admit it, I am still in love with her, but I new that the best thing for her and young Perseus was (as much as it pained me) for me to stay away. I finally looked down at my only living demi-god son, he was lying in his cot staring at me with big, curious sea green eyes and playing with a sea shell , I have no idea where he found that but his attention was divided between me and that shell. I smiled at him before lifting him out of his cot, I half expected him to start crying but he seemed relatively calm with the whole situation. He was so tiny so I could hold him in the palm of my hand and his head would be at the tip of my fingers and his feet would just reach my wrist. You would think that after having so many children I would get used to the feeling of holding them for the first time but it had never changed, I still felt that sense of pride in them, for what they would accomplish one day and also that sense of guilt, I knew I had brought a hero's fate on my son, and the thought of it was like being stabbed in the heart with a dagger of ice. I carried him over to the window and stood holding him gently, I'm sorry I said gently , your future won't be a happy one, and you will have to go through much, but I will be there for you through it all, and whatever happens remember something for me I paused, he may have only been a few days old but I got the feeling he understood me remember that ...you are my son and I love you and am so proud of you I said as I felt a slow tear run down my cheek. Goodbye for now I said and walked back to his cot. I lay him back down and he then almost instantly fell asleep. I smiled and placed a hand on his forehead, I will always be there I promised. Then I left. Chapter 2- Snakes in the Cradle- Year 1 Poseidon's POV I stood in the shadows, unnoticed by the careless child minder who was supposed to be looking after my 1-year-old son Percy. I wasn't invisible, just manipulating the mist and I could feel the gaze of 2 young children of Hermes. My son on the other hand didn't seem interested in me at all, he was to preoccupied with something in his cot, confused, I looked over, trying to get a better view. My breath hitched in my throat as I spotted the snake slithering slowly towards my son. I probably should have reacted and stopped the snake, but instead I watched keenly, wanting to see how he would deal with this sudden threat. Of course I was ready to intervene at any moment but this could be a crucial insight into the hero he would surely one day become. I watched as he turned over a bit, almost seeming to size up his enemy, as if he could sense the danger. He then stayed perfectly still as the snake edged closer to the sleeping baby, I held my breath, anticipating his move, the snake was about an inch from his neck when Percy reached out his hand and grabbed the snake by the neck, the startled creature sprung an attack on my infant son and I would be lying if I said I didn't almost have a heart attack but my son was strong and his grip held firm. For a few minutes he sat there holding the withering creature, I almost felt sorry for it and was about to release it from Percy's grasp, then I remembered that this snake had come to kill my precious son and finalized that it deserved what it got. An hour or 2 passed and Percy continued to play with the limp,scaly rope that had once been about to kill him and I will admit I felt proud, he had overcome imminent danger at a young age and I was sure he would be a great hero. The best of the age I thought absent-mindedly but I was torn from my thoughts as a beautiful young woman walked into the child care centre. I leaned against the wall as Sally Jackson walked past me towards our sons cot, I was glad she didn't see me, it might have been a bit awkward but from the safety and cover of the shadows,I watched her walk over to Percy, her hair flowing down her back and her eyes... No! I told myself, I wouldn't think about this, it just made keeping away so much harder. By the time I had sorted the thoughts out in my head she had reached our young child's cot. She let out a small gasp as she spotted the dead snake in his cot before quickly scooping Percy up, who dropped the snake in surprise. I then decided it was time for me to leave, Percy was in the safe hands of his mother now, but that didn't mean that I wouldn't always be there for him, because I would. Chapter 3- First Monster Encounter- Year 2 '''Poseidon's POV I stood at the window, peering in at my perfect little son. He was now 2 years old and was sitting at the coffee table drawing pictures. So far he had drawn 3 fish,1 dolphin, a sword (how he knew what a sword looks like I have no idea.) and a shark. Suddenly he sighed, probably bored of sitting still and drawing ,he then stood up and toddled towards his room. I misted outside his bedroom window and once again just stood and watched him play with his toys .I then realized how much I wanted to talk to him, to sit and play with his toys with him , basically I wanted to meet my son. That afternoon Sally and some of her friends took their kids to the park. I watched ,with bitter-sweet emotions, as he played with his friends. At one moment Percy got out of his Mom's sight and about 4 kids who looked to be about 10 approached Percy. I suddenly was on alert , this looked like trouble but at that moment I had no idea quite how much trouble. The first kid went up to Percy and took my sons arm in his firm grip, Percy squirmed and struggled to get away but it was in futile, these boys were much stronger than ordinary 10 year old s,even if they were Demi-Gods this was strange. At that moment one of the other 3 boys flicked a forked tongue at my son. Monsters I thought,they had found him so soon, I had hoped for more time but of course Percy was already on the menu of every monster in the New York area and just the thought of Percy falling to one of those vile creatures so young was enough to nearly create a new hurricane in the USA. I was ready to blast the 4 monsters into a million pieces when my son took care of it. He had found a metal pole just lying on the ground by his feet and first used it to smack the first monsters grip off his arm before smashing him over the head, the creature fell to the ground he then struck another one in the stomach before swinging the pole into the back of his neck, he too fell down. The other 2 monsters ran for it whilst I stood at the side my mouth hanging wide open in shock. I had, had many Demi-God children but this was the strongest any of them had ever been. I couldn't have been prouder of my precious son at that moment, he would grow up to be the greatest hero ever and I would be there for him the whole way. Chapter 4- Talking With My Son- Year 3 Poseidon's POV I stood at the door, shaking. I promised myself I wouldn't do this. That I wouldn't involve myself with her ag ain other than to watch and protect her. But here I was standing outside Sally Jackson's door. "You aren't here because of her" I told myself mentally "you are here to see Perseus." So I took a long, deep steadying breath and knocked gently on the door. "I'LL GET IT" yelled a young voice, my breath hitched in my throat as the young boy grabbed the handle and pulled it down, opening the door enough so he could see me but enough so he could close it if needed. "Ummmm hello" I said, forcing myself to speak, "is your Mummy home." "Hold on I'll be right back" Percy replied with such a grown up voice I almost laughed, he was clearly copying what he had heard others say and it was pretty adorable. I could hear Percy talking to him Mom and Sally coming towards the door. I absent mindedly found myself fixing my hair and straightening my shi rt "stop it! You are hear to see your son, not have your way with Sally" I scolded myself. She peered her way round the door, when she saw me her eyes widened. She stepped outside, closing the door behind her, "Hey!" protested a Percy. I could see him jumping up and down trying to see what was going on through the glass. "What do you want?!" spat Sally, a little more coldly than I had bargained for. "I just want to see my son, I want to talk to him." I told her calmly, keeping eye contact with her whether she liked it or not " I have watched over him for 3 years, all I want is 5 minuets to speak to him." I pleaded. She seemed to consider it for a while before gently easing the handle down, opening the door and letting me inside. During this time, Percy had gave up on listening to our conversation and had went to his room. "You have 5 minuets" Sally reminded me, motioning towards our sons bedroom door. I knocked before entering my son's room, I found him sitting on the drawing and colouring in. "Hello" I said gently sitting down beside him, Sally also came in but stood far enou gh away to give us space. "Hi" Percy said, clearly not knowing why I was here but not really caring, "want to see a picture I drew?" he asked I smiled and nodded, and I honestly meant it. He turned his paper around showing me the picture of a beach he had drawn. There were dolphins leaping out of the water as well as , if I was not mistaken a face peering out of the water. I smiled a bit more knowing that those in my court were keeping an eye on my son like I had asked. "Who are you?" Percy suddenly asked after we had discussed what was in his picture, the question startled me, after all it is not the sort of thing you would expect a 3 year old to be concerned about. "Perseus" I said seriously, "I am your dad" he looked at me for a second before looking behind me to his mom who must have nodded because Percy turned his attention back to me "You...you're my Daddy" he said a near emotionless expression on his young face. I hardly had time to nod my head before he threw his arms around me and I held him just as tight. I glanced at Sally who was watching with an emotionless expression she simply tapped her wrist but I knew what she meant. My 5 minuets were up. "Percy, what I'm about to say is very important and I never want you to really f orget it." I looked him very deeply in the eyes, begging him to understand despite his young age, he was a Demi-god, so he would mature earlier than most children " I love you and I will always be proud of you." With that I placed 2 fingers on each of his temples and closed my eyes, not because I had to concentrate but because I was afraid I might start crying if I didn't. My son then fell back , his memory now nearly clean of the last 5 minuets. I got up holding him gently and pulled back his covers. I then lay him down gently and tucked him in. I then lay a hand on his forehead and spoke a quick blessing before smiling down at him and whispering quietly "And I will always be there for you, whenever you need my I'll be there." Chapter 5- Abuse and Tears- Year 4 Sally's POV I sat in the car, staring into space. It had now almost been a full year since Poseidon visited my house to talk to Percy. I knew that was difficult for him, talking to him, getting to know him and then wiping his me mory. I felt bad for him, really. But it's not like he seemed to care any other time, I mean why was he really there that day? Did he feel guilty about neglecting our son? Did he feel bad about leaving me after everything we had been through? Either way it didn't matter because he was out of my life now. But that didn't mean I didn't still love him. Of course I loved him, and I'm pretty sure he still loved me. But would I ever be prepared to take him back into my life? No. I was then torn from my crowded thoughts by the movement of my 4 year old jumping up and down at the car window. I got up and got out of the car, Percy almost instantly tackled me with a hug, and I was forced to remember that time a year ago when he had done the same to his Father. I opened the car door and he crawled into the back, I leaned over him and fastened his seatbelt, it was only then that I noticed the bruises on his face. Poseidon's POV (1 hour previously) My son was playing outside in his nursery. He was happily playing with his friends, a bright smile on his face. And one on mine too. It was one of those perfect moments that come by very rarely in a demi-gods life. And then that moment ended. "Percy" called the nursery teacher. He looked up before getting up and following her inside, I followed as well, for almost no reason at all I was concerned for my son's safety. I stood there, still in anger. The teacher had hardly even shut the door before her smile melted off her face. She grabbed glass bottle out of her desk and through it at Percy. I only just reacted in time, sending the bottle flying into the wall at the side of my scared, confused 4 year old son's head. She then proceeder to hit and kick him, covering him in bruises instantly. I felt hot tears run down my cheeks as I knew that no matter how angry I was, no matter how much I wanted to, no matter how much I loved my son, I couldn't intervene. Percy would have to fight this battle himself, but there in the shadows I would always be there. Chapter 6- Stalking, Replacment's and bullies- Year 5 Poseidon's PoV I smiled as my son dragged his heels along the ground, walking as slowly as he could towards the car, it was his 2nd week at school and he already hated it, mainly because it was so hard for him I think. Not to say the he's stupid, because I think he can be quite smart if he puts his mind to it, but that's difficult when you have ADHD, not to mention his Dyslexia, which complicates things further. So after an eternity of slow walking, Percy finally crawled into the car, where him mother was waiting for him. Today, Sally was wearing a blue skirt and a nice blouse, and a bit of make-up, It wasn't like her, and I couldn't help but wonder where she was going, so I decided that Percy could look after himself for an hour or so at school, whilst I "followed" his mum to make sure she was okay. I don't care what you think, it isn't stalking OK. So anyway, Sally dropped Percy off, he huffed before sliding out of the car, dragging his bag behind him tiredly. I would usually have went with him, making sure he was OK, though I'm not sure why any more I mean even when something does happen I am powerless to do anything but watch. I hate being a god sometimes. Sally then drove off, after watching Percy walk into school, making sure he was OK, about half and hour later, she pulled up at an old stingy apartment block. I noticed her visibly grimace at the sight of it, she then pulled out her lipstick and fixed some imaginary problem with her make-up, as far as I could see she looked beautiful. Hmmmmm, I thought, maybe this is stalking, I mean hello, I'm Olympus knows how old and I'm sitting in a 19 year olds car, even though she can't see me, thinking about how good she looks, wow I needed to get a life. Eventually, after deciding that her make up was fine, despite there being nothing wrong with it in the first place, she got out of the car, and walked into the grubby old building. I misted out as well and followed her swiftly, being careful not to make a sound, I might be invisible but that wouldn't stop her hearing me. She stopped at one apartment, plastered what seemed to me a clearly fake smile on her face, but then again maybe that's just because I know her, and knocked on the door. The door was opened by a man who pretty much just made me want to throw up there and then, he was grubby, and smelly, with an unshaven face and a pig nose with two very beady eyes peering over it. Wow I thought, this is how she replaced me, I'm actually offended. My second though was more one of worry, I mean what in hades name was she doing here. "Hi Gabe" Sally said sweetly, forcing up all her courage, she leaned forward and kissed the vile man on the cheek. He just grunted and smacked her a**, at this moment I usually would have killed him there and then but I was to in shock as to what I was witnessing to do anything. With that, Gabe pretty much pushed her inside and closed the door. Percy's PoV (Mwhahahahahah) I stood in the playground alone, awkwardly looking around. Looking for them. I didn't see them so I started to walk towards the door, hoping I could make it inside before they saw me, I really didn't need this today. But I should have known better than to hope that they wouldn't be around looking for me. I was almost to the door, when I felt 2 strong hands grab my shoulders and turn me around, so that I was facing the 13 year old and his bunch of crackling cronies, who were all standing behind him in a half circle. Mark, the leader of the gang, then through me in the middle, and they closed the circle, leaving me trapped. They then started kicking me and making comments about me and my family, some of which I understood, but the majority of them confused me, but I knew that they weren't saying anything at all good. They all continued to hammer down kicks on me, I tucked in my head, covering it with my hands, I could all ready feel the bruises forming all over my body. They then started jumping on me, this was new, they hadn't done this before, and I was almost to scared to think to cover my head some more. A fairly chubby kid, I couldn't remember his name in my panic, jumped on my arm and I heard a sickening crack and pain shot up my arm. Once they were done, I just lay there, trying hard not to cry, I couldn't cry I had to be strong or it would just get worse. I then pulled myself up, trying my best to ignore the almost unbearable pain in my arm, it was my right arm, meaning I would have to put up with moving it all day, there was no way around it. I couldn't let anyone know what was going on, not the teacher, not my child-minder and certainly not my mum, she had enough to deal with, without her wimp of a son needing help, no I would just have to manage on my own, after all the arm would heal eventually wouldn't it? But what if they did that again? What if they did that everyday, breaking more and more bones every time the one's that ere already broken not getting the time to heal? How long would I be able to hide all of that? I wasn't sure, all I knew was that I would have top find a way to hide it from everyone, so as not to be a burden to anyone, I didn't need people going out of there way to help me, I just wasn't worth it. Poseidon's PoV When Gabe closed the door, I checked my watch to find it had been an hour since I left Percy at school, It was about time for me to go and check on him. When I arrived at the school, I was shocked to find Percy lying on the ground, his shirt and trousers, covered in muddy footprints, about the size that would belong to a 15 year old. My heart broke as I realised what had happened, I had been a little late this last week, not getting to him till after school had started, by this time he had already dusted down his trousers and thrown on a jumper to hid his shirt. When he stood up, I noticed the bruises covering his face and arms, and his right arm... My breath hitched ion my throat, it was bent at a horrible angle, I then watched, almost in pain just watching as he turned his arm round, so it looked more normal, his face contorted in pain as he did so. If I ever found who did this to him I'd... What? What would I do? Nothing, and all because of a stupid law that my brother made, and if I broke that law, it would alert Zeus to my precious son's existence, something I could not allow to happen. However much I wanted to help my child, he would have to do this alone, but I would always be there, watching him the whole way. Category:Percy Category:Poseidon Category:Children of Poseidon